The Night That Kira or Shingami Didn't Kill
by hellokittygirl123
Summary: "The lights are out. What happened?" "Don't worry; maybe the lights are out for a while." The lights came on just a second. A dead body lay down on ground blood all over the ground… Warning: A LOT of blood, and creepy things. It's one of those stories :I just pee in my pants,


**The Night That Kira or Shingami Didn't Kill**

**Summary: "The lights are out. What happened?" "Don't worry; maybe the lights are out for a while." The lights came on just a second. A dead body lay down on ground blood all over the ground…**

**A/N: Yup, creepy story time. I decided to do a creepy story for this so yeah. I don't really see creepy stories in here so why not? I don't own Death Note just my ideas. Ok see you. I feel like I'm not going have a lot likes for this… BUT WHATEVER!**

_One night…_

_Was the night that Kira or a shingami didn't kill…_

A stormy weather in Japan, it was raining hard and loud. The police men could barely think of anything in storm. L the greatest detective was holding the death note that the third Kira used. As Light aka Kira stand there watching L. Misa was bored and had nothing to do. She sighed.

"Can we do something please? I wish we can go outside."

"Misa, it's raining we can't go outside. Even if we want to we still have to find the first Kira." Light said. Misa sighed of boredom once again. She stares at vase of a flower. She continues staring at the vase of a flower bored until…something strange happened. The vase flies all way against the wall towards her side and breaks. The police men looked and saw the broken vase next to Misa.

"Misa, if you bored why don't you do something besides breaking someone's belongs?" Misa looked at them shocked.

"What, it wasn't me! It just fly itself towards me I didn't do anything!"

"Misa, it's impossible of an object flies towards you."

"But I saw it with my own eyes!"

"I'm done with this convection." The police goes back forcing to the case. Misa sits there like a child been punishment unfairly. Misa kept thinking about the vase. Was it real? Is there a ghost around here? Misa couldn't stop thinking about the vase. More strange things came. The lights come off. Misa got scared.

"The lights are out. What happened?" Misa asked.

"Don't worry; maybe the lights are out for a while." Matsuda said. The lights came on just a second ago. The lights weren't out for long. Something strange is happening. L feels like something happened around here while the lights were off. Something really strange is happening.

"Well you guys are making me crazy so I'm leaving now." She got up and about to leave but…

"Aaah!" She screamed. She jumped and fell down on ground scared. She keeps staring at it.

"Misa, what's wrong?" Matsuda walks towards to Misa and saw it.

"Um, guys I think you guys should see this…" Everybody got up and stare at it.

A dead body lay down on ground blood all over the ground…

A dead police man…

"W-what happened?" Light asked. Did a criminal come here? There's no way Light as Kira will do something like this. Who did this? And…why is happening?

"I don't know when the lights came on I saw this when I was leaving. I'm scared." Misa shakes a little. A dead body full of blood scares her.

"Do you think it was Kira?" Chief looked at L. L thinks about this. Kira kills anyone who gets in his way but…this is something Kira won't do. Heart-attacks and diseases are more like him. But blood is something he won't do. This is so unlikely Kira. Even if Light is Kira there's no way Light could of kill him without making a sound. Also he doesn't the death note. Kira won't have a knife in his hand and went to kill him. If it's not Kira…then who is it?

"There's no way it's Kira. This is someone else." This is very odd for L. But he remembers when the vase fell down. Misa said she didn't do it fly over there. Then the lights were off. No criminal can do such a thing and so as Kira himself. Can it be…a shingami? No, it can't be. Rem was standing there the whole time. If it wasn't a criminal, Kira, or a shingami then what or who is it? L looked shocked about the thought in his head. It can't be… They not real are they? It can't be a…ghost.

"We need to leave this place now. We are in huge danger." Light looked at L confused. Light didn't know what's going.

"What's going on L?"

"There can be a possibly another supernatural is happening. Possibly…a ghost." Light looked at L shocked. A ghost?

"L stop playing games with us, we all know ghosts aren't real!" Chief said.

"But we don't know that, there's a possibly ghosts ARE real. We need to leave now or it's too late." Misa got up. Everybody quickly try to leave but it was locked. The lights came off once again. A giggle from a young little girl. Everybody was frightened. L was right… There was a ghost haunting this place… Misa was more scared out of everybody.

"Please make it stop, please make it stop."

"Misa, are you ok?"

"It hurts, leave me alone please!" The lights come on again. Another dead body, this was Misa's body. Her face was shocked, her tears ruined her makeup. Everybody was shocked.

"How can we stop this?"

"Give the ghost what it wants and you will be saved." Rem said.

"What it wants from us?"

"I'm not sure, only Light can talk to it. It only wants Light just Light. Alive." Everybody was shocked.

"So, we all are going to die just because it wants to talk to Light alone?" Matsuda asked. Rem nodded.

"Is there another way that all we stay alive?" L asked.

"No, you all must die." It sounds like Light's plan to make a new world. The perfect world. But is this how Light wants to begin a new world? A ghost killing each person except him? He didn't want Misa like this. Now he thinks about this. He doesn't want to start a new world like this; he doesn't want to start a new world at all. He wants go home. Lay down. Sleep. Relax. Being back to teen like everyone else.

L thinks about why the ghost wants to kill everybody but Light. Maybe, just maybe Light is Kira. There's no way the ghost will just let us die without Light. Light have to be Kira. Does the ghost worship him also? There's no way to escape. The ghost can spot us anywhere. There no worth trying to escape. He may as well die here also. He knew he's going to die today. Either the shingami or ghost kills him. It won't matter. His life will end.

"I'm not standing here and just let some ghost kills us all!" The one police man walks around looking for escape.

"There's no point, the ghost can spot us anywhere just like Misa. She tries to run but the ghost killed her too. We may as well die here together. While Light continues his life in Earth." L sits down on ground waiting him to die.

"It obvious, the ghost worship Kira and Kira is Light. The ghost will kill him too if he wasn't. We are in Kira's way and we need to die. So…let's relax until we die." The police man looked at him. Matsuda agreed L. He sat with him. Chief sighed sat down with them.

"I'm with L, there's no point we all going to die." Matsuda said.

"I disagree with L; I'm going to find a way! You guys can die here! I'm not!" The police man saw the ghost. The ghost smiled at him holding a bloody knife. The ghost cuts a straight line on police's neck. The ghost giggled. Everybody looking at him. They didn't see the ghost as the police man did. The ghost finishes him by cutting him some more. The police man fell down dead. More blood all over the ground. Light was scared. He was shaking. He wants this to end already. He wants to just go home and relax and forget about this. L saw Light frighten. He got up hold Light. He rubbed Light's hair. Light was shocked. Is this his way saying goodbye?

"Don't worry Light, this will be over soon. You get continue your life in your perfect world. I'll be fine in afterlife. You can laugh at my grave however you want whenever. But I know you will miss me." He whispered in Light's ear. L can hear Light crying holding on to him.

"I just want go home. Really." Light whispered. Chief saw the ghost girl. She giggled at him.

"L," L knew he couldn't do anything about it. He continues holding Light trying to calm him down. The ghost girl stab Chief in the stomach until he die. The girl stops stabbing him and smiled at Matsuda. Light cried even harder. He didn't want them to die like this. In fact he didn't want them to die at all. He actually enjoys hanging out with them. The ghost girl stabbed Matsuda in his head. Next it was L. L stopped hugging Light.

"Goodbye Light," The ghost girl stabbed L in his stomach only once. L lay down there slowly dying. Light sat down on ground looking at L. Seeing his friend dying on ground. His best friend.

"Light, I will miss you the most." L reaching his hand out. Light hold his hand.

"And I will miss you the most, L." Light watching L slowly closing his eyes. L was finally died. Shouldn't Light be happy? He finally got rid of the Japan's police didn't he? Why was he so upset now?

"Light," Light looked up. He saw the ghost girl.

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to admire you're Kira and how did you do it if not I will kill you just like everyone else." Light sighed. He closed his eyes and his head was down

"I'm Kira; I killed the entire criminals to make my perfect world with my death note. I got rid of some Raye and his wife by just writing their names. I dispose my death note so I make Misa and I safe from L because Misa was the second Kira. I got rid of the man who was the third Kira and finally was planned to kill L. Now can you just…? Leave me now!" Light looked up and opened his eyes. He saw a shocked L. Light looked around. What is going on?

Did he just gave L how he did everything and admire he was Kira?

Most importantly, what was going on? He thought…everybody was dead. A hallucination?

"I knew you were Kira." L finally spoke.

"W-what's going on? I-I thought you guys were dead by the ghost…" Everybody look at him confused.

"You're crazy young boy, there's no such thing as ghosts! Now let's lock this guy in prison." The police man put hand cuffs on him.

"Now I hope you meet new friends in prison." Light couldn't believe what was happening. The hallucination made him lose his game.

"I'm going to get Misa right now and handcuff her, L." Chief said.

"Please do, and I think Light will be better in the asylum. I think he starting go insane. Make sure he wears a strait-jacket in there." They nodded. They were taking him away.

"Light, I'm sorry we couldn't be good friends. Maybe if we had same goal we could be great friends." They stopped walking. Light looked down.

"Yeah, we could be wonderful friends L." They continue walking.

_**A year later…**_

Light was bold, fifthly, terrible. He sat down wearing his strait-jacket. He thinks what happen before all this. He misses L. A lot. Is this his punishment what he did? He heard a lady talking loud.

"Ugh, what strange a little thing. He thinks he could make the perfect world. He needs to wake up and realize there's no perfect world. What a crazy wreck! He's never going to realize the real world. The man is a child. A brain of a child. Wasting everybody's time! Even L's! A guy like him will never understand how the real world is."

The painful words coming from the woman's mouth. But then he realize maybe every time someone says something horrible about him. He will think about L's words before he came to the asylum.

**A/N: I was expecting a lot better but I ran out of ideas. I hope you enjoy! (Probably didn't but that's okay.) BYE!**


End file.
